Installing operating system (OS) software on computing devices that have high uptime and reliability requirements results in challenges that must be addressed. Installing the OS software may require that the computing device be rebooted several times, resulting in significant downtime. Further downtime may be incurred when the device is in the midst of an installation process when unnecessary programs or processes interrupt or otherwise slow installation process. For instance, installing an OS on a computing device that includes multiple redundant drives may result in the redundant drives being synchronized one or more times throughout the installation process, ultimately increasing the time required to complete the installation. Additionally, other features, such as power saving modes that may reduce access to various resources of the computing device to save power, may be counterproductive during installation of the OS. Installing an OS quickly and efficiently on the system is a high priority for maintaining uptime and reliable functionality on computing devices.